As processors advance in complexity and operating rate, the heat generated in processors during operation increases, and the demands on cooling systems for processors also escalate. It has been proposed to cool processors with systems that circulate a fluid proximate to a processor die. In some cases, the systems may be tested before being filled with fluid. It may be advantageous to provide an apparatus and/or method to facilitate the testing and/or filling of such systems in an efficient and cost effective manner.